Pizza Planet (Discord server)
Pizza Planet (formerly The Inside Out Discord and The Unofficial Pixar Discord) was a Discord server for discussion of Pixar movies. As CreativityTheEmotion was one of its admins, it was occasionally the subject of ''Inside Out'' parodies, and conversely, new parodies were announced on the server. History The Inside Out Discord was founded by lordhaxsupreme (who has gone through various Discord nicknames since then, and therefore is most conveniently referred to as Rachel) on September 26, 2017 as a place to primarily discuss Inside Out. Since then, it attained two more core members, namely CreativityTheEmotion and El Gato, who eventually became the server's co-admins. Over time, it saw significant overhauls of channels and roles, but no spike in membership or activity until the proposal from El Gato to expand the server's scope to the rest of Pixar's films on February 19, 2018, which was agreed upon, renaming the server to The Unofficial Pixar Discord. Since then, the server had attracted wider attention, and was looking forward to creating community events, such as movie nights. However, around the same time, another Discord server for Pixar movies, named "Pizza Planet", was founded by Zanderfist. Seeing the possible threat of the other server overtaking theirs in popularity, the Unofficial Pixar Discord admins and Zanderfist agreed on a merger, granting Zanderfist admin status and establishing a new server, with the original channels and Zanderfist's branding. Since then, the activity of the server appeared to be on a decline, especially as Surreal Animation proved to be better at branding than either of the merging servers. Due to gradually decreasing activity, El Gato left the server entirely on November 3, 2018, and CreativityTheEmotion stepped down as core staff member shortly after. However, due to drama with the owner, Surreal Animation was deleted on December 5 of the same year, and CreativityTheEmotion, as well as said owner, joined the core staff of Pizza Planet, but not before said owner caused drama by founding New Surreal Animation and kicking everyone who had joined Pizza Planet at his request. Still later, disagreements between her and Rachel on who should be allowed on Pizza Planet led her to found The Animation Lounge, as well as being banned from Pizza Planet and completely severing the contact, which forced CreativityTheEmotion to leave the server as well. Nevertheless, CreativityTheEmotion rejoined on January 5, 2019, following the shutdown of The Animation Lounge. Due to dwindling activity, Rachel announced the shutdown of Pizza Planet on March 18, 2019, to be completed on May 18 of the same year. Since then, MisterPetey had volunteered to take over as leader instead and was accepted as such by Rachel (with the term still being May 18), preventing the server from being deleted. Notably, both CreativityTheEmotion and the Surreal Animation owner had offered to take over Pizza Planet before, but the propositions of both were turned down by Rachel. Unfortunately, before the deadline (on April 8), Rachel's Discord account was banned due to violations of the Terms of Service. As contacting support to regain control turned out to be fruitless and there was little interest, instead, two servers were promoted to hopefully gather still-active members: a Surreal Animation successor and "Politically Incorrect", a currently private politics-oriented server by CreativityTheEmotion. Staff Note that members of any rank associated with Mee6 levels also automatically attain all ranks below that. Culture Movie nights Movie nights were organized by Rachel. Originally, they were organized using a website called rabb.it, which allows for streaming movies over the Internet, but starting from the third night, Discord's video call feature was employed instead. As such, the times of the events are all given in the current time zone in Britain. So far, they are as follows: #''Ratatouille'' (April 5, 2018 at 07:00) #''The Incredibles'' (July 11, 2018 at 21:00) #''Inside Out'' (October 6, 2018 at 21:00) Inside memes #clawtooth-mountain Named after the main location in The Good Dinosaur, this channel of the server was intended for discussion of said movie. However, it was never used for its actual purpose and eventually became a meme, consequently causing a large-scale reduction of channel count. External links *Mee6 level listing Category:Internet locations